Sonic and the Kaiju School
by Jakob Svensson1
Summary: Sonic and the Kaiju School is a Japanese anime movie from 2008.


**Chapter 1: Enter the Kaiju School**

* * *

It's a cold night. 12 people were walking through the woods. A blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog, A yellow-orange fox named Miles "Tails" Prower, A red echidna named Knuckles, A pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, A peach rabbit named Cream, Chao named Cheese, A purple cat named Big, A black hedgehog named Shadow, A white bat named Rouge, A fuchsia chameleon named Espio, A yellow and black bee named Charmy, and a green crocodile named Vector.

"I'm sure that being teachers at Empress Greylord's academy for girls will do us some good." Sonic said, getting Tails's attention, since he was turning around.

"Yes, once we find it." Tails said.

"We'll find it guys." said Knuckles. "I have a map to the school." But before Knuckles could speak, Charmy got his wings stuck under a tree branch.

"Help." he said. "I'm stuck." The others went over to him and began trying to pry him loose. Espio turned to Amy.

"You go on ahead Amy." He said. "We have to get everyone out of here."

"Sure." Amy said, and everyone began walking down the path. Cream using a flashlight and pointed to a sign that said "Greylord academy finishing school for kaiju.". Cream didn't understand it at first, until Sonic and the others pointed up to the school to reveal it as a castle. Everyone started moving towards it. Sonic opened the gate, which made a loud creaking noise. They slowly crept up the hill towards the school. Everyone walked up the front steps, then tremblingly reached for the knob on the door and turned it.

They opened the door ajar and peaked inside. "Hello? Anyone there?" Everyone entered the school.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Greylord Girls**

* * *

Then they heard growling and roaring. To everyone's surprise, they looked towards the source of the growling and roaring and saw a hemlock prehistoric bipedal reptilian creature girl with green eyes, five fingers including an opposable thumb, a long, powerful, segmented tail, and three rows of generally celtic dorsal plates, usually shaped like maple leaves, she wears a Hachimaki headband, and it look happy to see them.

"Hi!" she said in an excited voice.

"Well, hi!" Sonic greeted back, walking to her side.

The monster held out her hand to them. "I'm Gia, Godzilla's daughter."

Tails cowered, startled at the sudden movements, as everyone backed up, looking a bit uncertain if they should shake hands with a monster.

The monster, Gia, took a bow. "That's alright. I undertsand. Why trust a monster, right?"

"Trust a monster?" Charmy asked, then he said. "That's good."

"Would you announce?" Amy's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, right, an announce." Gia chuckled heartily. "What do you say so?"

Then, Gia ran in front of the stairs and announced. "Her imperial highness, her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, Empress Greylord!"

As she spoke, a fuchsia blue fox wearing a black pearl dress, a pair of dusty gray shoes, a fountain blue eyeshadows and a dark blue helmet with three pointy spikes, she appeared to a crowd of cheering Sonic and the others.

"Why, hello." she said. "I hope he didn't scare you."

"Me? Uh-uh." Charmy shook his head.

Vector walks up to Charmy and asked. "Charmy, is that a…"

"Godzilla?" Charmy asked for him, then nodded before imitating a monster's growl. "Uh-huh!"

"Gia is very kind of strangers, but she's perfectly alright once you get to know her." She explained.

"Glad to know you, Gia, I'm Knuckles." he said, shaking hands with her, "I guess you already met the others."

Gia looked at everyone, smiling, while Charmy was attempting to be friendly and social in order to make friends with her.

"Hi, guys." Everyone looked around and they saw a robot-like Gia, walked towards them.

"Are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." said a robot girl. "I'm Myra, Mechagodzilla's Daughter."

"Say, that robot just like me." said Gia.

"Sure am." replied Myra.

"You must be Sonic, our new gym teacher." she said. "I'm Empress Greylord, Headmistress of this finishing school."

"Pleased to meet you, madame." Sonic came to shake her hand.

"Ah, it's good that you showed up, Sonic." Empress Greylord said.

"I bet we are walking in the woods and we are at the castle." said Rouge.

"Very festive, Rouge." replied Shadow, "Who knows are many monster movies this year."

"Yeah." said Espio, "Her highness works about as well as a visitor conversation."

Empress Greylord came up with a contract with Sonic and the everyone's names written on the bottom. "We had an agreement. This is you're signature if I'm not mistaken." Tails stood up and looked at the signature. He then hung his head.

"I guess so." said Tails.

"Sure it is!" Amy said, "We even witnessed it, right, Sonic?"

"Uh… Right, Amy…" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Good." Empress Greylord said. "I can't wait for you guys to meet my girls." Then they heard a dragon roaring. Everyone looked up and saw a silhouette swooping at them. "Ah, here's one of them now." Empress Greylord said. The silhouette dragon flew right up to everyone's faces.

"Girl? This?" Tails said. "Don't come any closer with us. There's no girl." Just then, the silhouette dragon revealed was a purple dragon girl wearing a purple dress with a violet waisband and pink shoes. She had fish-like finns and purple skin. Her dragon-like wings and small fangs coming out of them.

"What's wrong with that?" The girl asked. "I'm Serena, Dragon's daughter. Nice to meet you." Tails just stared, frightened.

"D-d-dragon's d-d-daughter?" Tails stammered.

"That must be cool, being a dragon girl." Charmy said.

"It can breathes fire sometimes, but he's a great father." Serena winked charmingly.

Just then, a voice clearing its throat, Amy looks down and sees a cute little alien girl. She has V on her forehead with grey skin, olive eyes, and wears a blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, a lobster-like claws, and a dark purple boots.

"Greetings, earthling." The girl said. "My name is Martha, Alien Baltan's daughter."

"Pleased to meet you." Amy said.

"Pleased to meet you, too." Martha said. "What an interesting visitor you've got there."

Then a robot girl pops up out of nowhere.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Jessica, Jet Jaguar's daughter."

A deep-sea dwelling creature girl who sports a fin on her tail and along her back up to the top of her head. She also has a pair of smaller finns on the slides of her head. She has a beige underbelly, most likely for countershading purposes. She wears a colorful flower crown on her head. Then a primarily reptilian creature girl with thin membranes between her arms and legs, which she uses for gliding in a manner akin to that of a flying squirrel or sugra glider. She also has a pair of spiky, fin-like structures on the slides of her face and a single row of large spines that run down from the top of her head to the end of her long, prehensile tail. She wears a turquoise dress with a cyan ribbon on the collar. Then a turtle creature, she has purple eyes and she wears a mulberry bow. They walks towards them.

"Hello, I'm Gilly, Titanosaurus's daughter." She said.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Venus, Varan's daughter."

"Hello there." She said. "I'm Gamina, Gamera's daughter."

"Nice to meet you guys." said Espio.

A roar sounded through the school, sending chills up Tails's spine. He looked to the source of the noise and saw a little mammal-like reptilian creature girl in a bronze warrior dress, a single large horn on her forehead which is followed by several backwardly-curved spikes on the back of her head, and large floppy ears, standing on a stool, roaring at them.

"Wow, It's Baragon!" Charmy was amazed.

"Wendy, Baragon's daughter, to be exact." Empress Greylord chimed in. "Say hello to your new gym teacher, Wendy." Wendy then approached Sonic and the others.

"Hello." Wendy said. Tails jumped at this.

"Well, goodbye!" Tails hollered before running away. Before he knew it, Tails ran into a dinosaur-like creature girl and landed right on his butt. This girl was tall and she has several horns at the top of her head and a single rhino-like horn above her nose and her carapace is studded with long, sharp spikes. The tail is longer than her body and makes up most of her body length, and is also covered with spikes. She wore a dark green dress. She looked down at Tails and then waved her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ellie Thornteen, Anguirus's daughter." She said.

Then another monster girl has several magma horns at the head and body and a single Monoclonius-like horn above her nose. She wears a mineral green shirt, and black pants, walked beside her.

"I'm Zada, Zambolar's daughter." She said.

A stone-like shaman girl walks slowly towards them.

"Hello, I'm Agnes, Agamo's daughter." She said.

"And I'm out of here!" Tails said, crawling backwards on his butt, away from Ellie, Zada and Agnes. He then stood up and started running through the halls. Sonic and the others ran off to find Tails. Gia, Myra, Serena, Martha, Jessica, Gilly, Venus, Gamina, Wendy, and Empress Greylord walked over to Ellie, Zada and Agnes as they watched Sonic and the others run through the school hallways.

"They must be looking for his room." Empress Greylord said. "They must be pretty tired from running so much."

"They doesn't run like they're tired." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I think so." Zada said.

"How am I supposed to do?" Agnes asked.

"Hmm." Serena said. "You'd think they never seen a girl kaiju before." The other girls laughed at this, Serena too.

Sonic and the others finally found Tails at the hallways.

"Tails! What are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"Looks like the daughters turn out to be the world's famous monsters!" said Tails.

"What a reptilian luck." Espio said. "Looks like they met up the girls."

"Maybe we can get out of here this way." said Tails.

"I hope so, Tails." said Vector.

"But, Vector, why are we leaving?" Charmy frowned. "Don't you wanna meet the rest of the girls?"

"But those aren't girls, Charmy, they were kaiju!" Tails corrected.

Sonic and the others leaned against the door, there they saw a room was filled with rafflesia flowers, battery chargers, a piano, and other acquipment.

"Oh, I knew that." Vector said.

However, Tails then saw something that made him realize otherwise. A moth girl with blue skin and her wings was black and blue stripes, she has two antennas on her head wearing a light blue dress and white cowgirl shoes flying towards them. Then a three-headed dragon girl, she wears an orange shirt and grey pants, then a robot-like three-headed dragon girl. They both flying towards them, too.

"S-S-See what I mean?" Tails pointed to the kaiju girls, shivering.

"Hi." The moth said, waving at them. "I'm Plasina, Mothra's daughter."

"I'm Kimberly, King Ghidorah's daughter." she said.

"I'm Mackenzie, Mecha-King Ghidorah's daughter." she said.

Plasina laughing hysterically. She then floated over to the harp and started playing. "Wanna hear me play?"

Charmy flew up to the moth girl.

"Not bad, Plasina, do you know any hip hop?" Charmy asked.

Vector grabbed Charmy, running with Sonic and the others. "No time for hipping, we gotta get hopping!"

Sonic and the others ran further down the hall. Silhouettes then appeared on the walls behind them.

"Don't worry, Empress Greylord." Said, Ellie's voice. "We'll find them."

"Quick!" said Tails. "In here!"

Sonic and the others ran into what appeared to be an aquatic-like tomb, they panted.

"This looks like a good hiding place." said Tails.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vector and Charmy threw open a Gezora's cave and threw themselves inside, but they burst out immediately.

"GEZORA!" screamed Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vector and Charmy as they ran quickly.

Right behind them was a small cuttlefish with a pink bow on the top of her head, a lavender dress, and a purple and white shoes, walked out of the Gezora's cave, yawning and stretching. Tails and Amy cautiously backed away from the cuttlefish on their backs.

"S-s-s-s-sorry we w-w-w-woke you." He said, not knowing they was backing into Ellie Thornteen, Zada and Agnes. They bumped into them and jumped.

"YIPE!" They shouted. Then turned around and tried to back off again, only to bump into Serena, Martha, Gilly, Gamina, Venus, Gia, Myra, Kimberly, Mackenzie, Jessica, and Plasina. They then saw they was surrounded by the kaiju girls. They thought that this was the end for them, and covered their heads in their hands. Empress Greylord then showed up.

"Ah, I see you've met my youngest of my girls." She said, referring to the cuttlefish. "This is Tricia, Gezora's daughter." The cuttlefish, Tricia, then approached them.

"Are they the new gym teachers?" Tricia asked.

"Yes, Tricia." Serena said, looking down at Tricia. "We've been waiting for them a long time."

"I-it wasn't worth it." Amy said, begging. "You don't wanna eat us, We're just skin and bones, right, Tails?"

"Yeah!" Tails agreed, showing his ribs through his fur and skin. "See?"

"Ha ha ha ha! They're strange, Ellie." Plasina said.

"But they're in good shape, Plasy." Ellie said.

"Thanks!" Knuckles smiled as he flexed a muscle of his.

"G-g-good shape?" Tails asked. "For what?"

"To teach us show to beat the sorceress named Draxiella and her henchman named Suctor, of course." Serena said.

"Yeah." Tricia replied. "They win every time. I'll never get a trophy for my squid case." Plasina then flew onto a rock and sits on.

"We need a coach with super." She said.

"Who can show us all the right moves." Wendy said, moving around like she was playing basketball.

"Right moves? Of course!" Tails said, however, he wasn't afraid after all.

"Well, I guess I could stick around to help you win against Draxiella this year." Sonic said. Tricia then got a look of hope on her face.

"You will?" She asked. Sonic nodded.

"Of course." He said. This caused Wendy to jump in the air with joy.

"I'm so happy I could roar." She said happily. "In fact, I will." She then reared her head back and let out a roar. The roar caused Amy to shudder. Serena then put her hand on her shoulder

"Aw, it's amazing having you here, Amy." She said. Ellie then walked up to her.

"Yeah." She said. "Welcome to Kaiju School." She slapping Amy on the back so hard she tumbled forward. She tumbled over to Sonic and Empress Greylord. She then stopped and looked up at them, very dazed.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic.

"I'm okay." replied Amy.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled." Empress Greylord, "Now let me show you to your rooms." She showing a skull-like keychain. "Here are the keys."

Tails and Amy saw this, they were so frightened, they fainted. Empress Greylord, Knuckles, Cream and the others looked at them. "Oh my." Empress Greylord said. "They must be warmed out from their warm reception."

Knuckles picked up Tails, and Sonic picked up Amy. They were all drug off to their rooms.

Meanwhile, in the castle room containing a sorceress, an octopus and the swarm of snake-vampires. The first was a tall lochinvar sorceress with yellow eyes, dark turquoise hair and long dark green dress. The second was a short dark blue octopus with a single big eye, and eight tentacles. The third was a wyvern with yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth, dark grey horns, raptor-like fingers, hawk-like toes, bat-like wings and a dorsal-like spike tail. They monitered what they were watching on the circular screen.

"So, the kaiju girls have gotten some new teachers, have they?" she said. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." The round screen then showed Sonic. "He'll fit perfectly into my plan." The sorceress said, pointing at him. The dark blue octopus then turned to the sorceress and spoke up.

"It was a good thing I dropped some of my keen-eye into the castle." He said. "Hee hee hee hee."

"You have done well, Suctor." The sorceress said to the dark blue octopus, Suctor. "Soon I will have all of those good little girls in my grasp. And then I, Draxiella, the sorceress of the dragon west, will be the most powerful sorceress, in all of monsterdom. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee" Suctor laughed as he followed the sorceress, Draxiella. The laughter was joined by some snake-vampires.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Morning ballet**

* * *

The morning sun rose on Greylord School and a rooster crowed to get the others up. Empress Greylord was up brightly and early, calling all the others down.

"Ready for some early-morning exercise, Charmy?" She asked Charmy, who was all up and ready to go, dressed in his normal attire.

"You bet, Empress Greylord." He replied. "Want me to wake up Vector?

"No, don't bother." Empress Greylord replied. "I've left him a wake-up call." In Chaotix room, Vector and Espio was sleeping in bed. Charmy then buzzed to Vector's side and shook his shoulder to try to wake him up. However, it didn't work.

"5 more minutes, mom." Vector muttered in his sleep. Charmy however, was undeterred and continued shaking Vector. Vector however, brushed him off. "But school's not for another hour." He said. However, Charmy then showed up with an alarm clock, and then rung it right in Vector's ear. "AAH!" Vector shouted. He then immediately woke up and bolted into an upright position. Vector looked over at the clock and saw the time. "Oh boy." He said. "Looks like I'm in for some early-morning exercises." He then started stretching and some cracks were heard in his spine. After that, he got out of the bed and walked out of the door. Espio woke up and got out of the bed and walked out, too.

Meanwhile, the kaiju girls had all assembled in the dance hall, all wearing tutus.

"Empress Greylord said we'd be taking ballet lessons this morning." Serena said.

"Serena's right." Gia said. Right then, Vector bounced into the room.

"Hey, girls! Watch this!" He called.

"This must be a new step." Ellie said, then began imitating it, bouncing aronud the room on her butt, along with the other girls.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Gamina. Gilly giggled.

"It's a real dance." Wendy said. Tricia turned to Wendy.

"Careful, Wendy." Tricia said. "You're slapping on my dress." Indeed, Wendy's foot was hitting Tricia's dress every time it hit the ground. Plasina and Serena were bouncing right behind him.

"Hee hee hee hee." Plasina giggled. "How am I doing, Serena?"

"Oh, sounds nice, Plasy." Serena replied. Empress Greylord, Sonic and the others watched Vector and Kaiju Girls bouncing around.

"Looks like Vector's got the ballet class started." Empress Greylord said, commenting on Vector's bouncing around.

"Well, he CAN jump better than his brother." Charmy replied. Empress Greylord then handed Charmy a little tutu.

"You take over now, Charmy." She said. Charmy looked at her.

"What? Me?" He asked. Then handed it back. "Oh no no no no no, Empress Greylord. There's no way I'm putting on a tutu." However, she took the tutu slipped it onto Charmy instantly.

"Oh, but I insist." Empress Greylord replied. Charmy then stood there grimacing, feeling emasculated at having a tutu on him.

"Alright, fine." He muttered, then went to join Vector and the kaiju girls. Espio then went over a radio, turned on, making music start to play. Then Vector, now with a tutu, started dancing ballet with Charmy, Sonic and the others who fel even sillier than when the tutu was put on him.

"Why do we have to dance around in these things, Vector?" He asked, annoyed. "I feel silly."

"Yeah, me too, Charmy." Vector said. "But I think Empress Greylord has a reason for this. Which would be thaaaaaaaaaaat…"

"Because ballet will make my little kaiju girls limber." Empress Greylord replied to the others.

"Yeah, what she said." Vector replied.

"I STILL feel silly." Charmy replied, still annoyed at having to wear a tutu. He leapt again, but accidentally bumped into Vector, making them both spin. The Kaiju girls begun spinning too.

"Oh, wel'll be in great shape when we take on those eggbots at event games." Serena said. After a bit, Espio began turn the radio more slowly, making Vector, Charmy, Kaiju Girls, Sonic and the others dance slowly along with it. Empress Greylord then approached him, looking annoyed a bit.

"Tempo, Tempo." Empress Greylord said, wagging a finger at Espio.

"Thanks…" he said, Espio let go of the radio and let itself get some rest before it went back to turning the radio on, and faster this time. This made everybody else dance faster. Ellie, Zada and Agnes dance Tricia and Jessica at the same time she did a pirouette.

"Ooooh." Tricia said. "Ballet really makes me unwind." She then did a pirouette on the opposite direction from last time.

Espio was sure about this. "See if those guys are having a ballet dance." he asked, "I knew about that. Got the very nice one, and it's here on the opposite direction. Just look! Have I got it on?"

"Oh, sounds nice. We like to joining a jog competition before." Empress Greylord told then and Espio beamed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Morning Jog & Empress Greylord and Draxiella's Conversation**

* * *

A drawbridge on the side of the building went down over the river, Sonic and the others, who recently joined them in the early-morning exercises, ran out of the school followed by the Kaiju Girls, with Sonic and the others in jogging suits.

"Follow us, girls." Sonic said. "There's nothing like a little jog to get your bodies in shape."

"Yeah." Tails said. "and the best part is, no tutu this time."

"Certainly." Charmy said.

"Good question!" Vector chuckled.

"Ah, there's nothing like feeling the wind running through your wings." Serena said.

"This is good for the heart." Ellie commented. "Mine are both beating fast."

"How you doing, Tricia?" asked Wendy.

"Great, Wendy." Tricia said. "I've got built-in legwarmers."

"Well, nobody else was exhausted to me." Venus said.

"Yeah, Venus." Gia said. "It's pretty hard to running."

"Say." Zada said. "You've running so easy."

"Of course." Martha said.

"I'd love to run for this." Gilly said.

"Hey, Agnes." asked Gamina who ran with Agnes. "what's the point of this jog lesson?"

Agnes, in her happiness in enjoying this, replied, "jog lesson? This is just for fun."

"You're gonna love it." replied Myra.

"Fun's what we love doing like this." added Jessica.

"Gee, kid." said Kimberly. "You gotta get out more often. Fun!"

"Yeah, fun." said Mackenzie.

"Wow." Charmy said. "I guess these guys still warming up." and with that, they just kept on running.

"I just love running through the trees." Ellie said. Plasina ran by Ellie, and quite literally, through a tree.

"Me too." She giggled. Ellie ran past Sonic and the others.

"Last one's a rotten apple." Ellie said. At that moment, an avalanche of green apples fell on Sonic and the others. And then apples that didn't hit Sonic and the others, they slipped on, causing them to fall to the ground. Sonic got into an upright position.

"Well, as long as we're here, we might as well stop to have a bite." Sonic said. He and Tails each picked up an apple and bit into it. However, upon taking a bite, their faces cringed and they immediately spat out the apple bits they bit. "AGH, YUCK!" Sonic shouted.

"Gross!" complained Tails. "That was the worst apple I've ever eaten! What kind of apples are these?" Serena then approached them.

"Oh, these are crab apples, boys." She said. "Don't you like them? They're amazing." She then practically shoveled a crab apple halfway into her mouth before she sucked it dry. "They're rotten." Sonic and Tails look at the apples in their hands, then at each other, then throw the apples behind their backs in disgust.

"Boy, you girls sure have some weird taste." Tails said to them. Sonic and Tails then got up.

"Well, girls." Sonic said. "We'd better get going." With that, Sonic and the others continued jogging with the girls behind them, an apple in each kaiju girl's hand.

Empress Greylord walks over to Draxiella, Suctor and the swarm of Snake-Vampires.

"Why if it isn't the royal highness, Empress Greylord. She's descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." said Draxiella.

Empress Greylord was not very pleased however. "Sonic and the others was met up with the kaiju girls," she said.

"That was today? But I feel simply ridiculous," Draxiella said. "Must I've slipped my mind."

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is as her highness you should've been first meeting." said Suctor.

"I was first meeting, Suctor." replied Draxiella.

"That first meeting is kaiju girls." said Empress Greylord.

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy." said Draxiella. "Besides, I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Such a pity. What is it?" said Suctor.

"As far as we go, I've got a bait." said Draxiella. "then the kaiju girls are caged in,…I'm afraid we're going to my castle home." Draxiella, Suctor and the Snake-Vipers walked off into the castle, leaving Empress Greylord right behind them.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **What Food Does it Like?**

* * *

Later, Empress Greylord was placing a silver platter with a lid over it on a table outside. Espio brought up a silver bell and rung it.

"Come and get it, my little ones!" She called. With that, Sonic and the others rushed to the table and took some seats. Everyone eyed the platter and their tongues hung out, drooling.

"My." Sonic said. "I can't wait. Smells good."

"Yeah." Tails said as he and Sonic put on some bibs. "Running sure works up an appetite. Am I right?"

"You definitely are, Tails." Amy replied, placing on a bib. Espio lifted the lid off, revealing several large raw fishes. Sonic's and Tails's eye widened at the sight of the fishes.

"Oh boy." Tails said. "Sweet sweet succulent fishes. And all for us."

"It's chowtime!" Sonic said, reaching his for up to plunge it into the steaks. However, at the last minute, Empress Greylord reached out and took the platter with the fishes on them before Sonic's fork could touch them, causing the fork to get stuck in the table wood.

"Why yes, it is chow time." Empress Greylord replied, walking towards three larg esharks. The shark in question looked like giant sharks. "And I'm certain my garden will love and what I prepared for it." She walked up to the sharks and Espio grabbed a steak off of the platter. "Come and get it!" He called. Espio then tossed the steak at the sharks. One of the reached out and caught it in its mouth and ate it. Sonic, Tails and Amy weren't too happy about this. Tails turned to Sonic, pointing his fork at the giant sharks.

"Well how do you like that, Sonic?" He asked. "We do all the work, and the sharks get to eat. It's unbelievable!"

"I know!" Sonic said, not too happy about it either. "Where is our stakes?" Amy however, was too busy looking at the giant sharks to complain. She got up from her seat and walked over to them with awe in her eyes.

"Wonderful." she said. "Simply wonderful. I've never seen this species of giant sharks before. It's astonishing." Empress Greylord looked at Amy.

"Of course, Amy." Empress Greylord said, presenting the sharks to her. "These are Piscis Squali-Manducans Gigas, Giant Fish-Eating Sharks. Very rare breed of carnivorous sharks. They need special care in order to prey." Amy looked at the sharks with her hands under her chin.

"Truly wonderful." She said. Tricia then walked up to Empress Greylord.

"Can I feed this one, Empress Greylord?" She asked, pointing to the sharks. "Can I?"

"Of course you can, Tricia." Empress Greylord said. "But be careful. They sometimes bite the hand that feeds them." As she was saying this, Espio was holding out a steak to feed to the sharks, and he tossed the steak at the sharks and ate it. Tricia took a steak and walked up to the shark.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll be careful." She tossed the steak into the air. It flipped in the air a few times before one of the sharks grabbed the steak in mid-air, swallowing it whole without even chewing it. Empress Greylord came over, not looking pleased with what the shark had just done.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She scolded, wagging a finger at the shark. "Chew before you swallow." At this, the shark cringed, as if sick. "See?" She said. Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, Chao and Big were in the garden.

"Alright." Amy said. "Maybe we can find something to eat in this garden." Big placed his hand over his belly hungrily.

"I hope so, Amy." Big said. "I'm starving." With that, the three began rooting around the garden for anything that, to them, would qualify as food. Cream picked up some tomatoes off the ground.

"Hey guys!" She called to the others. "I found some tomatoes." However, the tomatoes then burst in her hand. "Some rotten tomatoes." Big picked up a squash off the ground.

"Hey guys!" He called. "Over here! I found some squash!" However, the squash then burst, spraying all over Big until the whole thing was flat. Big wiped the squash innards off his face, then looked at the flat squash in his hands. "Yuck." He muttered. "Some squished squash." Amy was looking through the garden and saw some watermelons. She poked one, but it flew around the air like a balloon, until it was out of air, and very small.

"Oh my goodness." She said. "These watermelons have expired." At that, Wendy, Serena and Gia, noticing Sonic and Tails in the garden, walked over to Tails, getting his attention.

"Girls." Tails said, noticing them. "What's wrong with this garden. Everything in it is completely rotten."

"Thanks." Serena said. "We do our best. Heh." Empress Greylord, Ellie, Zada and Agnes then walked over to the corn, near the only fresh stalk in the garden.

"But every so often, something fresh sneaks in." Empress Greylord says as Ellie pulls out the fresh stalk and throws it away. "Thank you, Ellie." She said.

"Ripe corn." Ellie said. "Yuck!"

"These girls are very strange." Sonic thought.

"Perhaps I could give you all something with a Medieval diet." Serena said to them.

"Get them fascinating pizza or something, Serena…" Tails shrugged.

Serena flew off for them. "I'll see what I can do."

"No poison will do!" Rouge said.

"Got it!" Serena called back as she flew off to get food.

"You want anything?" Empress Greylord asked.

"Nothing thank you… I'm not hungry…" Rouge assured everyone she would be alright.

"You sure?" Amy asked.

"Trust me." Rouge assured everyone. "Are you going to eat today, Amy?

"Yeah… I worked up an appetite myself with that running and that I hadn't eaten a full meal in three days." Amy nodded her head.

Wendy said after a while. "You won't be hungry for long, guys!"

Serena came back, as she held a pizza box. "One pizza to go with everything on it." she told them, removing the top with the steaming pizza for the hungry everyone.

"Yay! Pizza!" Sonic cheered.

"How wonderful!" Tails happily took a slice.

Sonic took some too.

"Remember, give him a little bit…" Sonic told Tails.

"I would prefer it if it had tomatoes, mints, onions, cheese, sausages, mushrooms, olives and peppers, but I hope you all enjoy." Serena said to the others.

Sonic happily joining the others in their pizza. Everyone go inside while the girls helped themselves to some pizza.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Shadow & Empress Greylord's Conversation**

* * *

Inside, Shadow walks towards Empress Greylord.

"Uh… Madame?" he asked.

"It's nice to have to having a tea." Empress Greylord said.

"Empress Greylord." Shadow said. "Why it's…"

"Ah, yes." Empress Greylord said. "It's a collector's item. Early inquisition, but not very comfy I'm afraid. Would you prefer a softer chair?" She then helped Shadow.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Empress Greylord." Shadow stuttered as he got out of the chair, rubbing the kinks out of his sore back. He walked over to another chair, exactly like the last chair hes at in. He thoroughly inspected the chair, the seat, head, back and underslide, to make sure there weren't any clasps, restraints, etc, that'd spring once he sat in the chair. After he was done, hes at down in the chair, with a little reluctance.

"Now how about some tea and sweets?" Empress Greylord asked once Shadow was seated, taking a seat himself.

"Uh, positive, Empress Greylord." Shadow said. "I'm on a diet."

"Yes." Empress Greylord said, raising her hand. "You must try my fudge." Rouge carrying a tray with fudge on it, as well as a plate with a cup on it, and a teapot in another hand. She held the fudge tray to Shadow.

"I made it this morning." Empress Greylord said.

"Well, uh, if you insist." Shadow said, taking a piece of fudge. Rouge poured a cup of tea and handed it to Empress Greylord as she ate a piece of fudge.

"Mm, mm, mm." Empress Greylord said, eating the fudge. "Delicious. If I do say so myself." Shadow bit into his fudge and ate some.

"Doesn't it taste a little uh…" Shadow said, chewing and swallowing his fudge. "Moldy?"

"Of course, Shadow." Empress Greylord said. "Mmmmmmmm." She said, chewing on her fudge and swallowing. "Fudge always tastes moldy." She explained as Rouge wiped her mouth.

"Fudge?" Shadow said. "It's very interesting."

"Yes, it goes so well with tea." Empress Greylord said. Shadow gulped and looked into his tea cup.

"Tea?" Shadow said. "Quite contrary."

Sonic and the others to come down. However, as they walked down the stairs, the stairs turned into a large slide, which Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Vector, Espio and Charmy slid down. They screamed as they slid down the stairs on their backs. As they slid by Rouge however, it reached out and grabbed them, stopping them from sliding further away.

"So, where is the big game taking place?" Tails asked. "The girls are ready to play."

Precisely." Shadow said. "We'll rendezvous on your field in exactly in many hours. Over and out." Empress Greylord turned to face Sonic.

"You'd better start getting the girls ready, Sonic." She said. Sonic and Tails walked over to Rouge.

"What's the hurry, Empress Greylord?" He asked. "We've got in many hours before the game starts. That's loads of time." Rouge then spoke up.

"Actually, Sonic." she said. "When Shadow said in many hours, he meant that the game was at 2 PM." She then pointed to the clock. "We've only an hour to get the girls ready for the game."

"What?" He asked, turning to Rouge. "Why did you say so? We've got to get training now! Gather up the girls. There's no time for any fooling around." Tails said, running off. Rouge watched Tails run off before turning around and running off herself to find the girls.

"Did somebody just say that?" asked Shadow.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Preparing for the Game**

* * *

Roaring called from inside Greylord school, so loud it prompted the crocodiles to cover their ears.

Snakes, vultures, spiders and bats were rocking their heads back and forth, when the noise coming from inside the school prompted them to pull out earmuffs and cover their ears with them to drown out the noise. Inside, Sonic and Tails were helping the kaiju girls to get in shape for the upcoming game against Draxiella. They were all doing jumping jacks.

"That's it girls, you're doing great." He said as he, Tails and the kaiju girls did their jumping jacks. "Screech 2 3 4."

All the kaiju girls screeched.

"Roar 2 3 4." Sonic shouted.

Wendy and Gamina roared before continuing. Serena did her jumping jacks, causing it to flap about.

"That's keeping your cape in shape, Serena." Sonic called to her.

"Thanks a lot, Sonic." She said. Tricia was using her jumprope.

"And I'm keeping my tentacle in shape." She said.

"You certainly are, Tricia." Empress Greylord said as she were doing jumping jacks. "Aerobics are meant for everyone." Ellie was doing a T-rex walk in place.

"That's it, Ellie." Sonic said. "You keep those knees straight." Venus was also doing some exercise. She was bouncing around. Plasina was flying around, laughing hysterically.

"Ahh heh heh, heh heh, heh heh, heh ha ha ha." She laughed, flying across the room, followed closely by Charmy.

"Isn't exercise fun, Plasy?" Charmy asked. Plasina flying right through a wall, causing Charmy to collide with it.

"Yeah." Plasina said, looking down at Charmy. "Yeah, it's really off the wall."

"More into the wall if you ask me." Charmy mumbled as he lay on the ground. Sonic then stopped doing jumping jacks.

"Okay, everybody." He said. "It's time to start our deep breathing exercises." With that, he began breathing deeply.

"You mean deep screeching, Sonic." Empress Greylord corrected Sonic. She then turned to the kaiju girls. "Show him, girls." Tricia began breathing deeply. "In." Empress Greylord said. "Out." She said again. "In." She continued. "Out." She finished. Tricia then began to breathe more, and screeched.

"Sounds amazing, kid." Serena said, complimenting Tricia. "You've got the great stuff." She flew past Tails.

"Whoa!" Tails said. Sonic now took over.

"Okay." He said. "In. Out. In. Out. That's the spirit. Now that's a deep breathing."

"And that's deep screeching." Charmy complimented.

"Come on, girls." Empress Greylord said. "Let's hear it." She then raised her finger, and all the kaiju girls took a deep breath, letting out a celebratory screech. This caused the snakes, vultures, spiders and bats from earlier to jump in fright.

"I hate all the screaming." The snake said.

"Me too." The spider said.

"I'm flying out." The vulture said, then took off.

"Me too." The bat said, then took off, too. The snake slithers off and the spider crawling off.

Meanwhile, Draxiella then faced his eggbots with a friendly smile.

"Just wanted to say that no matter what happens on the event…" She begun. "The Event shall WIN!" She shouted, the intensity of her yell actually blowing the eggbots back.

"Yes, mam!" The eggbots said, staying upright, but leaning back from the intensity of the yell.

"Do you want this trophy to stay?" she asked, holding up a golden trophy.

"Sure, we won't let you down." Suctor said.

"Many hours approaches." Draxiella said, then turned back to the eggbots. "Prepare to engage the enemy!"

Meanwhile, back at Greylord, Ellie, Zada, Agnes, Venus and Wendy were using a pair of wall-mounted chains like those wall-mounted coils.

"That's it, girls." Tails said. "Let's hear those chains rattle." Tricia was using a rope in her chin-ups. Tails walked over to her. "You keep that chin up, Tricia. I know your Gezora would be proud." Empress Greylord looked at watch.

"Oh my." She said. "Those eggbots will be arriving any minute."

"Well, that oughta gives us enough time to loosen up the ol' neck muscles." Charmy said as he, Espio and Vector began doing neck stretches. Plasina did some, and ended up twirling around in circles over and over again until she stopped.

"Is this loose enough?" She asked.

Vector looked over at Plasina and was shocked. He spun his tail to try to look away from her so that he could recover, and ended up spinning his tail so fast it caused his body to spin as well, causing him to go in circles. While spinning, he began to lose control of his equilibrium and spin towards an open window. He ended up falling out the window.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vector screamed as he fell into the moat. Everybody looked out the window, down at Vector, who rose his head out of the water.

"Vector, you sure this is such a good time to go for a swim?" Charmy asked. "I mean, we DO have a big game coming up." Tricia turned her head to look at Charmy.

"But Charmy." Tricia said. "I hear swimming is great exercise." They then looked down and saw a pair of hammerhead shark fins coming out of the water. Charmy began to look frightened at the sight of this.

"Oops." He said. "From the looks of that, Vector's about to get a whole lot of exercise." Vector looked up at Charmy, confused by what he was doing.

"What?" He asked. He then heard a splash and looked in the direction of the hammerhead shark finns. At that, two hammerhead sharks emerged out of the water, the sharks straight for Vector. Vector jumped in fright.

"SHARKS!" Vector screamed. He turned in the air and practically ran on the water to get away from the Hammerhead sharks. Charmy looked down at Vector in worry.

"Don't worry, Vector!" He called down. "I'm coming." Ellie, Zada and Agnes stepped out on the next window over from where Charmy and Tricia were looking down, getting ready to dive.

"Me first." She said. "I love swimming." With that, Ellie leapt off the window, then Zada, then Agnes, landing on top of the sharp bouncing off them like a diving board into the water. Empress Greylord was looking out the window, and saw what Ellie, Zada and Agnes did.

"She'd be a much better diver if she learned to keep her feet together." She said. Ellie, Zada and Agnes then rose out of the water.

"Come on in!" She called up to the others. "The water's fine!" Wendy was the first to dive in.

"GERONIMO!" She said all the way down. Then Venus jumped, then Martha, then Kimberly, then Gia, then Myra, then Mackenzie, then Gamina, then Gilly, then Jessica.

Serena giggled at this.

"Oh, Wendy." She said, then leapt into the air, holding her position in the air for a while. "You mammals are such show-offs." She said before diving into the water. Wendy, Venus, Martha, Kimberly, Gia, Myra, Mackenzie, Gamina, Gilly, Jessica and Serena bounced off the hammerhead sharks into the water near Vector. Wendy raised her head out of the water and spitting water over Vector's head.

"Oh, this water's as warm as a bathtub." Serena said. Charmy looked down at then, then back up and shrugged.

"Well, when in Rome." He said. He then closed his hands together in front of him, closed his eyes, and leapt out of the window, diving into the water. Sonic and the others leapt out of the window. Plasina peered out the window after them.

"Ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha." Plasina laughed. "Wait for us, coach!"

"My Gezora taught me to swim." Tricia said. "I can do a Hawaii and a half." She then jumped out of the window into the water. While they were falling, Charmy looked at Tricia.

"Hawaii and a half?" He asked, then continued to look down at the water. "Heh, only in USA I guess." He, and Tricia then bounced off the hammerhead shark like a diving board. The two hammerhead sharks then looked at each other, and dove back into the water.

"Alright, girls." Sonic said as he, Tails, and the kaiju girls swam around in the lake. "A lap around the moat, and then it's out of the water."

"And onto the game event court." Tails said.

"Uh-huh, right, coach." Ellie said.

"We're ready for those eggbots." Serena said.

"Go, Greylord!" Wendy said. Plasina laughed as she swam through the water like a dolphin.

"I'm gonna bringa trophy home to my Gezora." Tricia said. However, what none of the kaiju girls, Sonic and the others knew was Draxiella, Suctor, Snake-Vampires and the eggbots was watching them.

"Are you keeping an eye on those kaiju girls, Suctor?" Draxiella asked.

"Yes, Draxiella." Suctor replied. "As you commanded, I won't let them out of my sight."

"Excellent." Draxiella said, closing her hands together.

Empress Greylord walked her way to Draxiella and Suctor's side. "The Lord Dragons of the Realm, the royal mistress herself, you're so great." She said.

"Ha, ha. She has style, right, Suctor?" Draxiella asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Draxey." Empress Greylord said.

"Draxey, for Draxiella, then." Draxiella said. "Suctor, put it on my luggage. Draxey. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Draxey, yes."

"Who is your arrival?" Suctor asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and my friends to protect." Sonic said. "Don't strangle up your tentacle out at us."

"Allow me to lay some protocol on you." Empress Greylord going to shake her hand at Draxiella.

"Uh, yes. Certainly, for making a game event. Let the game begin." Draxiella said.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Game**

The competition was underway as the kaiju girls and the eggbots made their ways towards the field.

Empress Greylord, Draxiella and Suctor getting comfortable in chairs. Then a Large Eggbot walked up to the royal box and presented a golden trophy for the winner for the runners up resting a pillow to Draxiella.

"Mistress, with your permission, we all ready to begin." he said.

"Proceed, Sir Eggbot." Draxiella said kindly.

"The tournament of the golden trophy will now begin." Sir Eggbot said.

Then the trumpeters blew fanfare. While on the ground, the kaiju girls and the eggbots got into position. Serena run up to the springboard and vault across the horse, performing spins and somersaults in the air. She depending on your mid-air performance and the skill of your landing and the crowd cheered them on. Gia throw the javelin very hard so that the javelin lands in a length in between seventy and eighty-five meter. Gamina served the ball high into the air. The ball then started coming down, one of the eggbots jumping around underneath the oncoming ball, before it him so hard the eggbot was buried to the ground, the crowd went wild, and Amy, Rouge and Cream clapped.

"Ah, Right on target, well, well." Draxiella said to herself.

"That's what you call compete a game, Draxey." Empress Greylord said.

"Let's see how are the penalty kick for soccer." said Venus. She kicks the ball into the goal.

"Did you see that? Looks like that girl's got class, doesn't it, Draxey?" Suctor asked Draxiella who was paying attention.

"Indeed she has, Suctor. Ha, ha! Bravo! Bravo! Yes." Draxiella said suspiciously.

Gilly, Tricia and the two eggbots they were having a friendly conversation.

"By the way, We hear you're having a little bit problem getting your hands on that kaiju girls." Gilly said.

"They scared of us, that's all. You noticed that they didn't shown up here today." said one of the Eggbots.

"Well, you never know they could be anywhere." said Tricia.

"Honestly, kid, I can saw them through them silly girls as they are." said another Eggbots.

Gilly and Tricia catch the fishes in their nets and bring them over to the cage, which led to the eggbots gaping in disbelief.

Then the Sir Eggbot examined the players had the results for the final part of the tournament. "Attention, everyone. The final contestants are… Team: Eggbots…"

Upon hearing the team name the eggbots stepped out and took a bow, only to be booed which really made them angry.

"And the school... Heh heh! …of the kaiju girls." he finished.

Everyone cheered for the kaiju girls, especially Amy, Rouge and Charmy. Draxiella noticed this and decided to get some answers from her.

"Amy, I suspect you favor the gangly youth. Hm?" Draxiella asked them skeptically.

"Me? Uh… Why, yes, madame. Well, at least they victorious." Amy replied.

"Coincidentally, my dear young lady, they victorious, too. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Draxiella said laughing under her breath.

"For the final match, 100 metres dash."

Martha, Agnes, Ellie, Plasina, Wendy, Myra, Jessica, Kimberly, Mackenzie, Jessica and Zada was ready, and the eggbots was ready, too. Everyone run as fast as they could. The kaiju girls across the finish line and won.

The crowd went wild cheering for them, as Draxiella motioned to the Sir Eggbot, and the Sir Eggbot pulled over an eggbot and whispered something into his ear, and then kaiju girls made it all the way to the royal box followed by eggbots.

"Players, I command you, and because of your skill, you shall get what's comes to you… our grand congratulations." Empress Greylord said holding one of her hands. "You are the winners."

Empress Greylord turned to a recently shown-up Tricia. "Here, Tricia." She said, handing Tricia the trophy. "For your squid case."

"Thanks, Empress Greylord." Tricia said, very happily. The eggbots however, were in another boat.

"We lost, anyways." one of the eggbots said.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Meet the Kaiju Parents**

* * *

"This is gonna be our happiest party ever." Wendy said as she put a fruit salad on a counter.

"Because we have a trophy to show off at our Open House." Tricia said, showing off her trophy.

"Open House?" Charmy asked. "You girls never mentioned that before. Is it some kind of party or something?"

"It's only the biggest event of the Greylord school year." Serena said, hanging a decorations on a hook.

"Will there be food?" Sonic asked as he and Tails placed the fruits of themslves on a table, becoming fascinated when the decorations Serena hung hangs down.

"Oh, lots of goodies, Sonic." Serena replied, looking down at them. "Empress Greylord is in the kitchen right now." Sonic and Tails grew into looks of happiness. They then looked at each other.

"You hear that, Tails?" Sonic asked. They ran for the kitchen.

"First pal there gets to lick the pot!" Sonic called as the yran. When they reached the kitchen, they saw Empress Greylord pouring some identifiable brown substance into a bowl Espio was stirring.

"Oh, I just love baking brownies." She said to herself. Sonic and Tails approached her.

"Can we help you, mam?" Tails asked. Empress Greylord looked over at him.

"No thank you, Tails." Empress Greylord replied as Espio poured the batteri nto a tray. "I've already got one." Espio then handed them the bowl. "But I can let you lick the bowl." Sonic and Tails beamed at this.

"You hear that, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Oh yes." Sonic replied. "Brownie batter. Completely unused, and all for us!" Sonic and Tails then completely covered their hands in brownie batter and proceeded to lick it all off. Empress Greylord took the pan full of batter over to the oven and placed it in the oven.

"Alright, Gia." Empress Greylord said as she turned to her. "Reade to bake a batch of brownies?"

"Yeah." Gia said. She then went over to the oven, breathing fire underneath the pan, baking the batter and sending the smell throughout the kitchen, though Sonic and Tails were too busy eating brownie batter to notice. Serena then wandered into the kitchen, attracted by the smell.

"Mmmmmmm, something smells good." She said. Upon noticing this, Sonic and Tails sniffed the air.

"I'll say so." Tails said.

"What is that smell?" Sonic asked. "It's perfect."

Deliciously good." Serena commented as Espio brought the finished brownies to her. "Fresh brownies, fresh from the oven."

"Made with coconut flour, cacao powder, baking powder, coconut flakes, nonfat greek yogurt, coconut milk" Empress Greylord commented. Sonic and Tails realizing what they've been eating.

"Coconut milk?" They said.

"Plasina." Empress Greylord called to the moth in question. "Are those apple cookies ready to bake yet?"

"They will be as soon as I collect them." Plasina laughed.

"It seems this kitchen's just collecting with treats, isn't it." Tails said.

"Nothing's too good for our guests." Plasina giggled as she poured the apples into the bowl. Meanwhile, Charmy was putting a bowl of punsch on a table as he was talking to Serena.

"Say, Serena." Charmy said. "Who will be coming to this open house anyway?"

"Everybody, Charmy." Serena said in excitement, holding up a photo of a dragon. "My daddy, Drake." Charmy gulped in fright when he saw this.

"T-that's your dad, Serena?" He asked.

"It's a dragon picture of him." Serena said. "But he'll show up." She said, turning to the window. Charmy walked over to the window and looked out it, noticing the sun was going down.

"Oh boy." Charmy said. "This doesn't look good." He turned and started heading for the kitchen. "I gotta tell Sonic, Tails, Vector and Espio." He entered the kitchen and found them. H eran up to them and got their attention.

"Charmy?" Sonic asked. "What is it?"

"We got a problem, guys." Charmy said.

"I'll say." Tails commented. "Me and Sonic just ate brownies."

"No." Charmy said. "The guests showing up for the open house are kaiju monsters." Sonic and Tails looked at Charmy in fright at this.

"M-m-monsters?" Tails asked. Charmy nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

Ellie held up a portrait of what looked like Anguirus. "You gotta meet Sir Anguirus." She said. Jessica, Tricia, Wendy, Zada, Kimberly, Mackenzie, Myra, Gia, Venus, Agnes, Gamina, Gilly and Martha also showed up, holding up portraits of Jet Jaguar, Gezora, Baragon, Zambolar, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Gamera, Mechagodzilla, Godzilla, Varan, Agamo, Titanosaurus and Baltan respectively.

"And Agamo father." Agnes said.

"And Jet Jaguar dad." Jessica said.

"And my Gezora daddy." Tricia said.

"Don't forget Papa Baragon." Wendy said.

"And Sir Zambolar." Zada said.

"And Gamera Dad." Gamina said.

"And King Ghidorah father." Kimberly said.

"And Mecha-King Ghidorah father." Mackenzie said.

"And Godzilla dad." Gia said.

"And Mechagodzilla dad." Myra said.

"And Varan father." Venus said.

"And Titanosaurus dad." Gilly said.

"And Baltan daddy." Martha said. Sonic, Tails and Charmy however, weren't all that enthusiastic about meeting them, they just kept running. However, they then saw Plasina roll open and show off a picture of Mothra.

"And my Mothra father." Plasina laughed. They however, just kept running.

"ESPIO!" Tails called.

"VECTOR!" Charmy called. Vector and Espio immediately coming into the room rather calmly and confused.

"My goodness." Espio said. "What is all the ruckus about?" Sonic, Tails and Charmy immediately ran up to them.

"Vector." Tails said. "We're gonna be trapped in this house with a bunch of m-m-m, m-m-m-monsters." Vector was taken by surprise at this.

"Monster you say, Tails?" He asked. Tails immediately started nodding.

"We gotta do something." He said. "We can't stay here." Espio immediately put up a finger and wagged it to calm Tails down.

"Now, now, calm down." Espio immediately said. "There's no need to get your knickers in a knot, Tails. We can't be sure that they'll be hostile… Uh… well, I mean, their daughters are quite nice and friendly."

"Well, I'm not talking any chances." Tails said.

"Me either, Espio." Charmy said. "There's no way I'm getting eaten by monsters tonight." Espio just raised his hands in compliance.

"Very well." He said. "If that makes you feel safe, I won't stop you."

Later that night, a starry night. Outside, a large dark silhouette was seen approaching the school. The silhouette let out a roar. The snake-vampires watched the silhouette march stiffly up the steps.

"Here they come, Draxiella." Suctor said. The silhouette, now revealed to be Sir Anguirus, marched into the school, Jet Jaguar, Gezora, Baragon, Zambolar, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, Godzilla, Varan, Titanosaurus, Agamo, Baltan, Dragon and Mothra also marched. "The mightiest monsters in the world." Suctor continued.

"Aah, they were the mightiest." Draxiella said, watching it all from her lair. "But they've grown soft. Soon I, Draxiella, will be the most feared name in the monster world, when I get those kaiju girls in my clutches." As she said this, she brought her hands out in a dramatic fashion, bringing them close to a snake-vampire. Meanwhile, inside the school, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Ellie, Zada, Agnes, Venus, Wendy and Gamina were all seated around a table playing a board game, when Sir Anguirus, Sir Zambolar and Agamo Father's roar sounded out again, getting all their attention.

"Father!" Ellie called, turning to the door and getting up to go to it, she joined Zada and Agnes. After that, a roar was heard, causing Wendy's ears to perk up at it.

"My papa's calling me." Wendy said. She then got up and walked off to greet him. Venus and Gamina walked off, too. Vector begun whispering into Charmy's ear.

"Hey, Charmy." Vector said. "Since all the girls are gone, why don't we get going too." Charmy nodded at this.

"Good idea." Charmy replied.

"Let's go." Espio said, they then stood up and started for the window. However, when they went to open it, they saw the monsters were right outside.

"Oh no." Vector said. "If we go out this door, they'll see us for sure."

"Then what do we do, Vector?" Charmy asked, worried for their safety. Vector looking around for a way out, until he saw, through the door to the kitchen, on the opposite wall from the door, a dumb water. Their eyes then lit up at it.

"Quick, into that dumb water." Vector said, running for it with Espio and Charmy close behind. They jumped into it, closing the door behind them. They immediately began riding it up to the top floor, and got out. They dashed into the room to their left and slammed the door shut behind them. At that moment, they immediately began piling up furniture in front of it. Once they were done, they sat down in front of the pile to rest, breathing heavily.

"We should be safe now, Charmy." Espio said.

"Yeah." Charmy replied. "They can't get us now." However, after Charmy said that, the dresser on the pile opened up, and out popped Plasina, which surprised them unpleasantly. However, upon realizing who it was, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you, Plasy." Vector replied.

"Ah ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha." She laughed. "There you are." She then peeked into the drawer. "Father, meet my new teachers." A dark blue moth and his wings was purple and blue stripes, he has two antennas on his head then came out of the dresser next to Plasina, looked down at Vector, Espio and Charmy, and offered them his hand.

"Plasy's told me so much about you." He said.

Then Venus pops up out of nowhere.

"Allow to the new teachers." She said. A primarily reptilian creature with thin membranes between his arms and legs, which he uses for gliding in a manner akin to that of a flying squirrel or sugra glider. He also has a pair of spiky, fin-like structures on the slides of his face and a single row of large spines that run down from the top of his head to the end of her long, prehensile tail.

"Pleasure to meet you, my friends." He said. However, Vector and Charmy weren't so happy to see them.

"YYYIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They screamed in fright, jumping to their feet and bolting straight for the window. Espio find the duo.

"See, father?" Plasina said. "They just love to exercise."

"Probably they loves to trained a lot." Venus said. Vector grabbed the window.

"Quick! This way out!" He said. He then opened up the window, only to let in a pair of dragons, which freaked them out.

"YYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. They immediately turned tail and ran back to the door. As they were running through, the dark purple dragon made his way in front of them, and landed to the floor, and, as they ran by, grabbed them by their shirts.

"It's so nice to see new cold-blood here at Greylord." He said, lifting Charmy and Vector off the ground and eyeing them. They both grabbed their necks, as if to protect them from him.

"Oh, you don't want to eat us, Sir." Vector said. "It's chicken food. Get it?" They then began to flap his arms and buck like a chicken, making Dragon let go of them as they made their way for the door. The dragon stared at them for a bit, then looked over at Serena.

"Serena." He said. "These two are better than we are."

"They are a little strange, daddy." Serena said. "But they're nice teachers." While the dragons were talking, Vector, Espio and Charmy managed to make their way to the door, and immediately began removing their barricade.

"This is the only way out. Let's just pray the other monsters haven't come here yet." Charmy said. However, upon removing the last piece of furniture in front of the door, the door burst open, knocking them on their butts. They started crawling backwards on their butts, away from the door, as Ellie and her father came through it.

"There they are, father." Ellie said, pointing to Espio, Charmy and Vector.

"Come to Anguirus-father." Sir Anguirus said. Zada and her father walked through the door.

"Here it is." Zada said.

"Pleased to meet you, my fine guests." Sir Zambolar said. Agnes and her father walked through the door.

"Here it is now, father." Agnes said.

"You are welcome here." Agamo father said. The Gezora, The Gamera, The Titanosaurus, The King Ghidorah, The Mecha-King Ghidorah, The Baltan, The Jet Jaguar, The Godzilla and the Mechagodzilla, along with their daughters then walked through the door after them.

"Yes." Gezora said, he reaching out and letting his tentacle shoot towards Vector and Charmy. "Let's get a closer look at these two." The Gezora's tentacles launched for Vector and Charmy.

"YIPE!" He shouted. "He's got me!" He said as the Gezora pulled him in. Vector now found himself face-to-face with the Gezora, to the point that their noses were touching.

"Who are you?" The Gezora asked.

"Vector." Vector immediately said, nervously. He then looked over at Charmy. "and that's Charmy." Immediately, Charmy pointed at the Gezora.

"Hey!" Charmy shouted in a dramatic fashion. "You hurt Vector!"

"Hurt him?" The Gezora asked, as if it were a joke. "I want to hug him." He said gratefully, tentacles tightly around Vector. "For making my daughter feel like a winner." As he said that, Tricia came in, holding the trophy. Vector looked down at her, realizing what he was talking about. He then looked back at him, smiling.

"Oh, that." Vector said.

"Yes." The Gezora said. "You two are heroes in all our girls' eyes."

"That's pretty hard to having a winner for Gamina." The Gamera said.

"We'll having a tail fin to swimming around it, right?" The Titanosaurus said, Gilly nodded.

"Looks like we having three heads." The King Ghidorah said.

"Yeah, me too." The Mecha-King Ghidorah said. "One mechanical head is better than me."

"That was a fine game, sis." The Baltan said, Martha agreed.

"I think that is at least a cyborg-ability." The Jet Jaguar said.

"Well, that's what we call a reptile scene." The Godzilla said.

"Yeah, sounds great." The Mechagodzilla said. The Baragon and Wendy walked in on this.

"I'll roar to that." The Baragon said. "Let's give them three cheers." With that, he and Wendy let out three roars. After that, all the monsters began cheering them. Vector didn't know whether to be frightened that he was still in the Gezora's tentacles, or flattered that he was a hero to these monsters rather than food. Empress Greylord then showed up and she rang a bell.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, let's go downstairs for refreshments." Empress Greylord replied. Downstairs, Sonic and the others pushing a pack with gifts for each other. For Wendy and her father they delivered a special drink. As for Serena and her father, they delivered a nice clothing. As for Ellie and her father, they delivered a pair of boxing gloves. As for Martha and her father, they delivered a special flashlight. As for Gilly and her father, they delivered a special watering can. "This is the life." she said.

As for Gamina and her father, they delivered a special guava nectar. As for Venus and her father, they delivered a special gymnastics gibbon. As for Zada and her father, they delivered a special hot dog specialty. As for Myra and her father, they delivered a special radio. As for Jessica and her father, they delivered a special flag. As for Agnes and her father, they delivered a special book. As for Kimberly and her father, they delivered three special viking helmets. As for Mackenzie and her father, they delivered three special sunglasses. As for Gia and her father, they delivered a special hand mirror. As for Tricia and her father, they delivered a special bright light. As for Plasina and her father, they delivered a special beautiful harp.

Back at Draxiella's Lair, Draxiella, Suctor and Snake-Vampires were listening to everything.

"Sounds like they're having fun, Draxiella." Suctor then commented.

"Yes." Draxiella said. "But soon the party will be over."

After the fathers leave, the girls proudly waved goodbye.

"Oh yeah." Vector said sarcastically. "I especially like the part where they threatened us if we let anything happen to their little girls." However, the Snake-Vampires was apparently watching this, allowing Draxiella to see it all.

"Oh, but something WILL happen to those girls." Draxiella said, laughing evilly. She then walked over to a snake-vampire, holding a scepter. "Get ready to fly, snake-vampire." She said. "You're about to earn your keep." With that, she placed her scepter so that it had the snake-vampire between its prongs, charging it with magic, laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Draxiella's Plan Has Begin**

* * *

Later, Draxiella was having Suctor crank open the roof. "There's no time to waste, Suctor." Draxiella said. "Get cranking!"

"Yes, Draxiella." Suctor said, saluting, before cranking open the roof. Draxiella then walked over to the snake-vampire with a picture of Sonic in her hand.

"This is your target." Draxiella said, showing the snake-vampire the picture of Sonic. However, the snake-vampire hissed in confusion, wince he was hanging upside-down, making it look right-side up to the snake-vampire. It then hissed in realization, now knowing who he should go after. Draxiella raised her scepter around the snake-vampire. "Now heed these words and heed them well." She chanted. "Find those fools and weave them well." With that, the snake-vampire flew out of the roof, oof to find Sonic. "Fly, snake-vampire, fly." Draxiella said. Soon that teacher will be learning from me." She finished, then began laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, the snake-vampire flew towards Greylord School. Everyone was asleep in bedroom, when a tapping against his window woke them up. They drowsily opened their eyes.

"Uh, wha?" Charmy said, half-asleep. He turned his head towards the window and saw the blind batting against the window. "Mmmh." He moaned, sitting up. He got up off the bed and shambled towards the window. He jumped up and grabbed the ring on the cord on the bottom of the blind and pulled on it. Het hen released the ring, causing the blind to, swing open, showing the snake-vampire outside. This woke Charmy up fully, frightening him. "AAAHHHH!" He screamed, running out of the room into Amy's room. He began jumping up and down on Amy. "AMY! AMY!" He shouted. "WAKE UP!" Right away Amy was woken up, rather abruptly at that.

"CHARMY! CHARMY!" Amy shouted, trying to get Charmy to stop. "I'm awake!" Immediately Charmy stopped jumping on her, looking down at her. He them jumped off of Amy, looking up at her. Amy lay in her bed, looking rather battered from being jumped on.

"Oh dear." Amy moaned softly. She looked down at Charmy. "What is it, Charmy? She asked.

"There's a snake-vampire outside my window!" Charmy said, still frightened by what he saw. Amy looked at him.

"A snake-vampire?" She asked, still groggy from being woken up. Charmy nodded his head furiously at this.

"Yes, Amy." Charmy said. "A snake-vampire. Come see." Amy raised a hand to calm Charmy down.

"Don't get your antennas in a knot, Charmy." Amy said. "I'm coming." With that, Amy got out of bed and walked to room. After a while of being somewhat sped up a few times by Charmy, Sonic walked into the room. "Okay, Charmy." Amy said. "Where was this snake-vampire?" Charmy pointed to the window that the snake-vampire was in.

"Out that window, Amy." Charmy said. Amy looked at the window and walked over to it. She grabbed the ends of the window and opened it looking outside. However, when she looked, she saw absolutely nothing.

"Well, looks like that snake-vampire's gone, Charmy." Amy said. "I'll ask Sonic to schedule a field trip for the class tomorrow. That way, we can all get away from Greylord for a while." With that, she rolled the blinds back up, turned, and walked back out of the room.

Meanwhile, in Sonic's room, Sonic was fast asleep in his bed, blissfully unaware that there was a snake-vampire in the room with him that very moment. The snake-vampire managed to sneak into Sonic's room after Charm yran to get Amy a second time. The snake-vampire hung from the top of his bed, looking down at him, knowing he was his target. Without any hesitation, he spread open his wings, which sparkled with magic, and flew down to Sonic. He then immediately began to hypnotize him, working Draxiella's magic into Sonic.

"You will do exactly as I say." Draxiella's voice hypnotically boomed into Sonic. He then opened his eyes.

"I will do exactly as you say." Sonic said.

"Tomorrow morning, you will take the girls on a little field trip to the Grand Swamp." Draxiella said into her scepter, using it as a microphone to implant her hypnotic orders into Sonic.

"Little girls, field trip, to the Grand Swamp." Sonic repeated.

"And then those kaiju girls will be mine. Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa." Draxiella replied into the microphone.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Sonic laughed, before the hypnotize vanished, thereby returning him to sleep. Back at Draxiella's lair, she walked up to Suctor.

"Get to the Grand Swamp and set my traps." Draxiella said. Suctor then nerously began backing away.

"Yes, Draxiella." Suctor said, turning around and leaving for the Grand Swamp.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Off to Grand Swamp**

* * *

The sun rose on Greylord School, Sonic was looking at Tails and Amy while standing next to a window.

"Just look out there, Tails." Sonic said, reaching for the window. "It's a perfect day for a field trip." Tails looked at him, skeptical, and yet confused.

"You sure?" Tails asked. However, Sonic had immediately opened up the window, causing an incredibly string gust of wind to blow into the room. Tails put his arm up in fron of his face, walking against the gust of wind to stay in place.

"See?" Amy asked, her eyes closed tight to keep the strong wind out of them. "Just smell that crisp fresh morning Greylord air." Sonic continued to walk against the gust of wind to stay in place. Vector, Charmy and Espio arrived and smiled at them.

"Good morning, Sonic." Vector said. "How nice of you to drop by." Tails then walked into the room.

"Guys." Sonic said. "Glad to see you're awake. We're heading out.

"Alright, Sonic." Espio said. "Any idea on where we're headed?"

"Oh, I've got someplace in mind." Sonic said in a hinting tone of voice. Later, Empress Greylord was looking out the window at the cloudy sky.

"Brrmph." She shivered. "Cold ,raw, windy, good chance." She said, describing the weather outside. "A perfectly good day to be outside. So have a great time, girls!" She called, waving to the kaiju girls as they walked to the porch behind Sonic and the others.

"We will, Empress Greylord." Wendy said, waving to her. They stopped at the edge of the porch and Sonic turned to the girls.

"Alright, is everybody ready to go?" He asked. "Anybody want to use the bathroom?"

"No." All the girls said.

"Uh, actually." Charmy said, raising his hand. Sonic looked down at him, his face drooping somewhat.

"Alright, Charmy." He said. "But make it quick." Charmy dashed inside the house. After a brief pause, there was the sound of a toilet flushing, and then Charmy walked out, a content smile on his face.

"Alright, let's get going." He said. Charmy buzzing out onto the porch. Sonic turned back to look at the girls as he and the others lead them out the gate to Greylord School.

"Alright." Sonic said, opening up the gate and moving his hand towards it in a presenting fashion. "Here we go." Ellie, Zada, Agnes, Jessica, Gamina and Tricia looked back at the school, waving to the three remaining at the Greylord School.

"Bye, Empress Greylord!" She called, waving. Tricia waved as well.

"Bye!" She called, waving goodbye as well. Empress Greylord waved back.

"See you later, girls!" Empress Greylord called to them, waving. Meanwhile, the group was now on a large dirt road.

"Say." Charmy said. "Where exactly are we going on this field trip?"

"I thought we'd go someplace scenic." Vector said, pulling a map from his pocket and unrolling it. He looked at it for a while, then pointed to a place on the map. "Here." He then showed Charmy the map, keeping his finger on the place he was referring to. Charmy looked at it, then begun to look slightly nervous, his eyes slightly widening.

"There?" He asked. "But, Vector." He said. "That's called Grand Swamp." The others heard this, and were surprised, knowing Vector was not the sort of person to go to a place like that, considering his courage.

"Grand Swamp?" Sonic asked. Serena then spoke up, getting Sonic's attention.

"Sounds nice." She said. "I bet it's crawling with alligators and snakes." Sonic began to get a little nervous from hearing this.

"Alligators?" He asked, his fingers up to his mouth. "Snakes? Oh my gosh." Plasina then spoke up.

"I just love to explore." She laughed. Sonic turned his head back, still looking nervous about where they were headed.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Draxiella's Plan in Motion**

* * *

At the Grand Swamp, Sonic, the others and the kaiju girls had reached the swamp. Tricia turned to Amy.

"What do we do now, coach?" She asked. Amy looked down at her, confused putting her finger to her mouth.

"Um, uhh." She stammered, trying to think of some sports. She looked up in a thinking manner. "Uh." Her face then lights up as she gets an idea. She looks down at the kaiju girls, pointing to the swamp. "How about we take a quick jog through the swamp." With that, she starting running into the swamp. Sonic and the others however, looked at her confused. Charmy stood up on his tippy toes and leaned over to Sonic, covering his hand with his mouth.

"Hey, Sonic." He whispered into Sonic's ear. "Is it just me, or is Amy making this field trip up as she goes along?" Sonic leaned over to Charmy and covered his hand with his mouth.

"It's not you, Charmy." Sonic whispered. "I noticed that too. I wonder why she bothered to come here without thinking things through." The Kaiju Girls however, were'nt noticing. They were excited to be at the swamp.

"Great, I got plenty of energy." Ellie said, running after Amy.

"Wait for me, Ellie!" Tricia called, running close behind.

"And don't forget us!" Wendy called, running after them, along with the rest of the girls. Sonic and the others looked at the departing group. After a while, they simply shrugged and jogged after the group. Wendy turned to Serena.

"Race you across the swamp, Serena." She said, looking forward and running ahead.

"The I think I'll stretch my wings instead of my legs." Serena said. She then flew right past Wendy, who looked up at her, annoyed.

"Hey, no fair, Serena!" Wendy shouted. "We're supposed to be jogging, not jetting." However, while she was talking, a pair of yellow eyes spied on her.

"Boy, have you got the wrong girl." Wendy said.

The snake-vampire upon seeing Wendy and delighted.

"I give him the slip." She said. However, she turns around. What she saw made her gasp. The two snake-vampires descended upon Wendy and grabbed her with its claws and carries away.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others continued to walk.

"Oh dear." said Cream. "Where's Wendy?"

"Wendy is being carried by the Snake-Vampire." replied Big.

"Of course." Kimberly said. "Get the Baragon, first."

The snake-vampires grabs Kimberly and Mackenzie and they both carries them away.

"And Kimberly and Mackenzie!" Tails said.

"Don't worry." Plasina said. "I just entering the castle in no time." However, as soon as she and Venus flying, the snake-vampires grabbed them both and carries them away.

"Not in the half-wings!" said a shocked Tails.

"Looks like Draxiella's snake-vampires kidnaps the girls and locked into the cage!" Sonic said.

"Girls." asked Rouge. "I hope those snake-vampires was ready to capture?"

"Rouge." said Gia. "I hardly think that's the least of us."

The snake-vampires grabs Martha, Gilly, Jessica, Myra, Zada, Gia, Serena, Gamina, Ellie and Tricia and carries them away.

"What should we do?" Amy asked.

"There's no time to lose, guys." Sonic said. "We got to find them!" He and the others dashed off to the Draxiella's Castle.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: We're Off to Save the Girls**

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the castle, Draxiella and Suctor were interrogating the kaiju girls omewhat in a sick way. The sorceress had tied the kaiju girls and situated her on a bench, putting them in front of a brick wall.

"It's been so long since we had company, Suctor." Said Draxiella, wringing her hands in delight.

"Heh, I knew you'd be pleased, Draxiella." Suctor replied, looking up at her.

"Yes." Draxiella answered, looking down at Suctor. "Because these 17 will remain here permanently." She laughed evilly at this.

"But, Draxiella." Suctor asked, his voice taking on a concerned tone. "What happens when your spell wears off?"

"Don't upset yourself, Suctor." Draxiella answered.

"Thanks." Suctor meakly said, turning to the kaiju girls.

As they arrived at Draxiella's castle, Sonic and the others disguise themselves as knights, walks towards Draxiella, Suctor, Snake-Vampires, Rodent-Anacondas and Rhino-Crocodiles.

"Do us ears hear the melodious voice of the Draxiella…?" Sonic called out.

Draxiella then said with an obnovious chuckle, "Ha, ha. That's right, knight guy."

"What be going on here?" asked Tails puzzled as he tapped the spear. Of course, he knew what it was since he was pretend not to know.

"We're going to capture the kaiju girls." Suctor said.

"Did you say the kaiju girls?" Charmy asked in more of a confused voice.

"You bet. At midnight. And maybe it'll be a five way capturing-." Suctor said as Draxiella shut his mouth shut.

"Can you be quiet." whispered Draxiella as she covered Suctor's mouth, fearing Suctor had given too much away.

"A five way capturing? Intersting. I wonder who is the 5th one that get's this bars." said Amy. Of course, after hearing this, she knew it was a trap just for them.

"Well, no need to worry. His mistress will be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of her, say I." Rouge explained. She smirked, knowing this would feed the Draxiella's ego.

"You hear that, Suctor, for being good disguise but they know a good knights when they sees one, hah, says I." said Draxiella chuckling, happy to hear those words from Sonic and the others.

Suctor let Sonic and the others in, they took off their disguises.

"My disguise is working!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah, Draxiella would recognized us." said Knuckles.

"We have to! Before the kaiju girls will imprisoned forever." said Amy.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Escape**

* * *

The rhino-crocodiles, rodent-anacondas and the snake-vampires went out on patrol. Sonic and the others walked into the room, where the Whale-Dragon is fast asleep. Sonic and the others carefully sneaking. The whale-dragon mumbled something and stirred, but he did not wake up. Just as they were sneaking past the whale-dragon.

"How can I possibly relax with you constantly saying 'all is well' all the time." Draxiella said.

"Draxiella, everything ain't all's well." said Suctor. "I got a feeling in my bones that we're going to have a jailbreak at any given moment!"

"Ah, keep it down, Suctor." Draxiella said. "Point that tentacle the other way."

"Not to worry, Draxiella. The safety's on old inkfish." assured Suctor, as he brushed his tentacle.

Sonic and the others stopped as they saw kaiju girls was in the cage.

"Girls, you all right?" said Rouge in concern.

"Oh, Rouge?" asked Ellie surprised. "It can't be!"

"Shhhh. We're busting you out of here."

As Knuckles, Espio and Vector came over and unlocked the cage, once the kaiju girls got free, Plasina put a hand to her forehead saying with a sigh. "Thank goodness. Our prayers have been answered."

Sonic and the others sneaked past the whale-dragon still snoring. Everyone now began to make their escape. They ran to the exit door. Unfortunately, The snake-vampires saw them as Sonic and the others ran outside the door.

Draxiella and Suctor woke up with a start, thanks to Snake-Vampires, she looked at the empty cage.

"Ah!" Draxiella shouted at this. "Something's going wrong with my prisoner!"

"Oh, no, no, no." Suctor screamed. "They're getting away!"

"Snake-Vampires! To the cage!" Draxiella ordered.

Suctor then yelped as he saw the Snake-Vampires flying to the cage unaware of what just happened. He screamed, "Snake-Vampires! Stop! Don't!... AAAAGGGHHHHH!" He screamed some more while the Snake-Vampires ended up busting down the cage, taking Suctor with them as they crashed into the other wall.

"EVERYONE! THIS WAY!" shouted Sonic. As everyone led the kaiju girls with the snake-vampires, the rodent-anacondas and the rhino-crocodiles in pursuit. Then the rodent-anacondas began spitting their venoms at them, but they missed Sonic and the others.

"It's time to heat thing up with fire!" Gia shouted.

Wendy, Agnes, Gia and Zada used their powerful Fire Breath on the Snake-Vampires. The Snake-Vampires scattered about in a comical fashion with the seats of their tails burning.

"What a perfection brawl." Ellie said. She retreat inside of her carapace and curl into a ball and rolls towards the Rodent-Anacondas and hits them like a bowling ball until she quickly outside of her carapace.

Venus and Gilly was fighting with the rhino-crocodiles. They managed to get them pinned briefly, but they both jumped back up and continued fighting. Tricia, Jessica and Martha watched from a safe distance.

"We'll have five medals." Venus said to Tricia, Jessica and Martha.

"And we won the contest." Gilly added.

"Five?" Tricia replied. "Oh yes, a dozen of them."

One of the snake-vampires appeared and grabbed with its claws at Venus and Gilly. They ducked down and missed being hit. The rhino-crocodile hid inside of the carapace. The snake-vampire slammed into the wall.

"Hey, klutz!" Jessica called. As the snake-vampire turns its head.

"Take that!" Tricia said grabbing a ink-like ball and throwing it right in the Snake-Vampire's face.

"Nice shot, Tricia!" Martha said.

"This is no place for a princess." Myra said as she, Kimberly and Mackenzie ran towards the Rodent-Anacondas. As Myra using her Laser Eyes and hits one of the Rodent-Anacondas. Kimberly and Mackenzie using their Gravity Beam and hits the two Rodent-Anacondas.

"Let's kick those Snake-Vampires with my feet." Serena said. As she leaped down into the fight. As the Snake-Vampires moved in to attack, Serena jumped into the air and delivered a kung fu performance. She kicked and smacked every snake-vampire that approached her.

"It's flung time, baby!" Gamina said. As she flung the Rodent-Anacondas. "Then spin!" She continued. Gamina ducks into her shell and performs a spin attack and hits the Snake-Vampires.

Knuckles grabbed a rope. He swung on it and let go and smacked the snake-vampires, sending them flying into the rodent-anacondas and the rhino-crocodiles. The castle bricks collapses at them, the snake-vampires, the rodent-anacondas and the rhino-crocodiles were unable to move.

Suctor ran towards the castle, trying to attack them.

"You can't get away this time!" laughed Suctor. As he was followed by Plasina, who first failed to hit him with her magic powder. At last, she turned him into a stone octopus just outside Draxiella's door.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Final Battle with the Evil Sorceress**

* * *

Draxiella appeared in the door.

"Stop!" She turned to Suctor. "You, tell those fools to… No!" Draxiella looked from her frozen octopus and then saw Sonic and the kaiju girls escaping the castle.

"We're trying it where it goes." Ellie stated. "A shortcut!" Then everyone ran into the path.

"No!" Draxiella shouted in frustration. "IT CAN'T BE!" Draxiella used her magic to quickly appear in front of Sonic and the others. "Now shall you obey me, you fools, and all the powers of HELL!"

Draxiella's scepter exploded as she transformed herself into an enormous dark green, terrifying, fire breathing dragon in order to battle and destroy the blue hedgehog.

Sonic courageously started towards her. But they had no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he had to retreat. He turned and ran but came face to face with a huge wall.

Serena stood at the top of the rock wall and called down to him. "Jump! This way!"

Sonic climbed up, only to see that he was now trapped on a cliff.

Draxiella laughed in her dragon tongue.

The kaiju girls came aid him and they handing a sword.

"Use the sword, Sonic." said Tricia.

"Thanks, Tricia." Sonic said, then he turned against the evil dragon. "Show's over, Draxiella. Never come back!"

Sonic immediately throws the sword at the dragon's heart. Draxiella screams in pain and collapses onto the ledge, attempting to devour Sonic for the last time, but he dodges. Her enormous weight, upon impact, causes the ledge to crumble, sending Draxiella tumbling down to her demise below. Sonic and the others looks down to see what remains of Draxiella to see nothing more than her shredded cloak on the ground, plus the sword, still embedded in the cloak, turning black.

"Well done, Sonic." Espio said. "We'll never see her again one last time."

"I'd say Draxiella is down and out." said Knuckles.

"We did it." Plasina cheered triumphantly. "We did it!"

"Come on, girls!" Sonic said. "We'll have you back to school in no time!"

"What a rush." exclaimed Tricia. "You see, Sonic. We're always winners."

"Okay, Tricia." Sonic said. "Winners always win." The kaiju girls let out uproarious laughter as they were all back to the school.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Greylord Farewell**

* * *

As Sonic and the others walked back to Greylord school. Empress Greylord welcomed them in happiness.

"Oh, Sonic." She said. "You're came back!"

"Yeah, no worries." Sonic said. "What an awesome escape for those snake-vampires."

"You did a good job stopping the malicious monsters." Empress Greylord said. "And you kaiju girls did a good job defeating Draxiella."

"Don't mentioned it." Serena said proudly. "You girls have a great win."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Martha and Venus.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Gilly.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Good!" exclaimed Ellie.

"Totally!" exclaimed Zada, Agnes, Kimberly, Mackenzie and Myra.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tricia.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Gamina, Gia and Jessica.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Plasina.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked Empress Greylord.

"To go home, of course." Empress Greylord told her.

Soon Sonic and the others walked out the front doors to Greylord's School, walk down the path, and out the front gates.

"Well, would you look at that?" Knuckles asked, getting the others' attention. "The girls have decided to come out and wish us all farewell." Looking back the others saw Serena, Wendy, Ellie, Plasina, Tricia, Martha, Gilly, Gamina, Zada, Venus, Gia, Jessica, Agnes, Kimberly, Mackenzie and Myra outside the front gates of Greylord's School, waving them all goodbye.

"Well," Sonic said, smiling. "What say we at least give them a real Greylord goodbye, everyone."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Sonic." Tails said, smiling up at him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Amy asked, conviced to at least do that. Then, taking a deep breath, she let out a loud Greylord-style farewell. "Toodle Oodle-Oo!" The others joined Amy in her call as they all walk down the path.


End file.
